De como un elfo me robó el monedero
by laufensil
Summary: La piedra de Orthanc está siendo custodiada por los pocos elfos que quedan en la Tierra. Gracias a la incompetencia humana, esta caerá en malas manos... Y la misión de recuperarla recaerá sobre la persona menos esperada...
1. Mis más sinceras disculpas

MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS

Mis estimados lectores, si es que aún seguís ahí claro: sigo viva y debo decir que…¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO! Se que debería decir que no es culpa mía y explayarme en una serie de estúpidas excusas que explicarían porqué no he escrito. Pues bien, no lo haré. ¿Por qué? Porque ha sido total y absolutamente culpa mía. Me estoy culpando demasiado…

En fin, que se aceptan sandías (con el fin de estamparlas en mi preciada cabeza, aunque no lo recomiendo, porque a lo mejor se queda sin ideas y no puedo seguir escribiendo…) y quejas, insultos, howlers (para los que habéis leído Harry Potter) y mucha mala leche; pero antes: ¡¡Leed! (es más bien una súplica)

Prometo (y es algo que pienso cumplir, no como ciertos políticos) que se escribirán los capítulos con periodicidad y ese período no se extenderá al año y medio que habéis estado esperando a que continúe.

Nuevamente lo siento. Espero que me perdonéis y sigáis leyendo mi historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

Nota del autor Espero que os guste este primer capítulo. Ya tengo el segundo capítulo escrito y dependiendo de cómo vaya este lo publicaré o no. ¡!Dejen reviews porfavor!

CAPÍTULO 1

"La guerra contra las mujeres es la única que se gana huyendo"  
Napoleón

Sonó el despertador como todas las mañanas y Dawan hizo el mismo movimiento de siempre, enrollarse aún más en la colcha, como si el simple hecho de aferrarla con más fuerza le fuera a librar del día que la esperaba, negándose a abandonar el mundo de los sueños. Muy a su pesar, esta era una batalla que no podía ganar y finalmente se rindió a la evidencia poniendo los dos pies en tierra firme.

Se dirigió como un zombi hacia el lavabo, adormilada y esquivando los diversos bultos de forma instintiva, aunque sus instintos flaquearon ya que era físicamente imposible esquivar todos los que había. De repente se encontró de morros contra el suelo lo que ayudó a empeorar aún más su humor, y con un gruñido, volvió a levantarse a terminar el recorrido.

Preparándose un café, pensaba en lo que le deparaba el día: nada del otro mundo, o eso creía ella. Había terminado la última misión con éxito y ahora la esperaba un largo y merecido descanso. ¡Ser secretaria era un duro trabajo!

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, escuchó el timbre.

- ¿Quién ef?– Gritó aún con el cepillo en la boca y con medio cuerpo asomando fuera del cuarto de baño.

- Paquete urgente para la señorita Cuevas. – Contestó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta; era típico de la organización mandar paquetes de última hora, hecho que la irritaba sobremanera.

El mensajero no se esperaba el espectáculo que lo recibió al abrirse la puerta; un mujer despeinada, con una bata de estampados de flores (regalo de su madre por navidad), y un cepillo de dientes sobresaliendo de la boca a la par que la espuma del dentífrico. Un poco cohibido, decidió terminar su cometido lo antes posible. Le entregó el paquete y tras recoger su firma en el formulario se marchó apresuradamente.

Dejó el paquete sobre el sillón y terminó de asearse. No le apetecía en absoluto confirmar sus sospechas sobre el contenido del paquete: sabía perfectamente que era otra misión.

Releyó la carta mientras se dirigía al despacho de su jefe; no había pistas que la informaran sobre la misión a cumplir, simplemente una orden de reunirse inmediatamente con su superior.

Return to Top


	3. Cierra los ojos

"Cree en el amor a primera vista."_ Bueno, e intenta taparte los ojos._

_Nota de autor:Legolas es el líder y cuidador de la piedra de Orthanc; por lo que muy a su pesar se ha quedado en la tierra media. Está muy amargado y odia la tecnología. No tiene el más mínimo respeto por los hombres,y aunque tiene mucha experiencia tratando con ellos los culpa de alguna maner a de su situación,y la destrucción que se esta llevando a abo en el mundo en camopos y bosques , a pesar de todo, es un buen líder y lleva a los elfos bien hasta el momento._

CAPITULO 2

Legolas se despertó en su cuarto del vigésimo noveno piso, en mitad de la ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Se había visto obligado a residir allí durante las últimas semanas, debido a la reunión que se celebraría en breve y a la que acudirían todos los representantes de los países que poblaban la tierra, al menos los más desarrollados. Conocía perfectamente cuál iba a ser el tema tratado en la reunión y por lo tanto, no le apetecía en absoluto acudir.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, soltó un suspiro frustrado y echó un vistazo general a la habitación, deteniéndose en la mujer que descansaba a su lado. ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre… Katherine, Susan…? No lo recordaba. Con mucho cuidado se levantó y se dispuso a ordenar un desayuno para dos al servicio de habitaciones (vivir en la suit de un hotel tenía sus ventajas). Entró en el baño y se dio una ducha fría. Su acompañante aún tardaría mucho en despertarse, si sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran acertados… Cogió el albornoz y se lo puso alrededor del cuerpo, terminando de vestirse mientras traían el desayuno.

Notó cómo su compañera se despertaba y se dio la vuelta para observarla, era muy clara la diferencia entre la piel delicada de las mujeres elfas y la de las humanas, al igual que las rlaciones, que tenían un lado mucho más… salvaje. Ella le sonrió y le miró de forma insinuante removiendo lentamente la colcha y Legolas se acercó poco a poco a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

- Servicio de habitaciones.

- Ignóralo. - dijo la chica, pero Legolas con una última sonrisa a modo de disculpa, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Salió del hotel mientras todo el servicio le saludaba a su paso, allí se le cnocía como Henry Richmood, nombre que inspiraba un gran respeto.

A sus delicados oídos llegó el ruido de más de un centenar de coches que poblaban la cosmopolita ciudad de Nueva York. Refunfuñó por lo bajo. ¡Y pensar que esto antes era una gran extensión de árboles! Legolas prosiguió su camino a través de Central Park hasta detenerse delante de la Embajada Francesa, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Entró en el edificio con paso ligero, ya que quería llegar un poco antes y evitar encontronazos con ciertas personas como eran los guardaespaldas que seguramente tenía asignados. Pero tras más de dos milenios cuidando de sí mismo, también sabía como evitarlos a ellos.

Oyó un zumbido y pasos, como de alguien corriendo, pero estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para darle importancia. Cuando iba a torcer la esquina…

PUUUM!

- ¡Joder!

Gracias a sus reflejos élficos había conseguido mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en la pared antes de caer, pero no así la mujer que ahora mismo lo observaba echándole miradas de odio desde el suelo.

Una gran mata de cabello castaño claro le enmarcaba la cara cayendo suavemente hasta los hombros, tenía ojos color oliva con largas pestañas negras y los labios carnosos.

La chica comenzó a soltar tacos de todo tipo en español dirigidos en su mayoría hacia él ignorando que, al igual que todos los idiomas del mundo, hablaba español. Gracias a siglos de experiencia, consiguió mantener la cara total y absolutamente imperturbable, en blanco y mirándola como si nada pasara, le tendió la mano dirigiéndose a ella en español.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

La boca de la chica quedó abierta y tras varios intentos de hablar logró balbucear:

- ¡Hablas español!

Presintiendo que ya no podria aguantar la risa por mucho más, asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Un color rojo empezó a extenderse desde las mejillas hasta las raíces del pelo de la chica y aceptó su mano para levantarse, evitando su mirada en todo momento.

- Lo siento mucho, no me he fijado por donde iba.-se disculpo a la chica, mientras la observaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aún con la mirada fija en el suelo, frunció el entrecejo en señal de no comprender nada y levantó la mirada muy avergonzada soltando palabras incomprensibles de disculpa y explicando que era ella la única culpable. Mientras se terminaba de levantar, miró un segundo al elfo y se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, continuando su camino pasillo alante, aunque esta vez con menos prisas.

* * *

Dawan entró en el despacho de su jefe aun con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.Antes de que pudiera emitir ninguna palabra de disculpa ya estaba siendo bombardeada con sus gritos.

Se sentó sin más y esperó hasta que se calmó, emitiendo una serie de suspiros prolongados para conseguir tal cosa.

- Que sea la última vez que llegas tarde-concluyó

Dawan estuvó tentada a decirle que no había sido su culpa sino la del hombre rubiales con el que se había chocado en el pasillo, pero prefirió callarse.

- La razón por la que te he reunido hoy aquí es la siguiente:has sido elegida, dada tu gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a misiones de alto standing, y tu discrepción en todas ellas. Lo que voy a relatarte ahora es altamente secreto y por lo tanto quisiera estar seguro de que cuento con tu discrepción.

Dawan asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Tú como tantos otros atrás habrás oído hablar sobre la historia del señor de los anillos y, seguramente, la considerarás de ciencia ficción. Pues bien, no lo es.

- ¿Perdona?

- Sí, querida Dawan, no es de ciencia ficción.

- ¿Podrías por favor explicarte?

- La tierra media, de la que tanto se ha oído hablar en los libros, es en la que ahora reside la humanidad. Aragorn, realmente, fue Rey de Reyes y también es real la existencia de Arwen, Gimly y el resto de la comunidad del anillo. Por lo tanto, existieron elfos, enanos y hobbits, todo en su tiempo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Supongo que es demasiada información para analizarla en un momento…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?No te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo?

- Él negó lentamente con la cabeza

- Conozco un buen psiquiatra por aqui cerca…tal vez él pueda…

- Esto no es ninguna broma, Dawan. Lo que te digo es cierto y tranquila, pero a su debido tiempo recibirás pruebas de su existencia. Déjame continuar. – Dijo al ver que ella volvía a abrir la boca- De echo, esta misma tarde. Como decía, tal vez esta es demasiada información como para que la analices en un momento, pero necesito que pongas toda tu atención a lo que voy a decirte. – Respiró hondo antes de proseguir

- ¿Te has leído el libro?

- Si, claro…

- Entonces, no te contaré toda la historia y podremos ir al grano. Saruman, como bien recordarás, tenía en su poder una de las piedras de Orthanc y cuando Lengua de Serpiente lo arrojó desde la torre ( en el libro segundo, las dos torres, en el capítulo 10, la voz de saruman) y Pippin lo recogió, llegó al poder de Gandalf, quien lo protegió para que no cayese en malas malos y, posteriormente, decidió dejarlo al cuidado de los elfos, que aún hoy lo custodian.

- ¿Elfos!

- Sí, elfos. De echo, tienen mucho que ver con tu misión, más de lo que te imaginas. A lo largo de los siglos, desde la era de los hombres , los elfos han continuado custodiando esta piedra y manteniéndola a salvo y , por supuesto, oculta de nosotros los humanos.

- Dawan, que ya se iba recobrando del primer shock,le interrumpió:

-Pero eso es imposible…En el libro cuentan como los elfos abandonaron la tierra media cuando entró la era de los hombres y…

- Y fue así, para la mayoría. Pero unos pocos permanecieron aquí, ya que temían trasladar la piedra a su tierra, casi tanto como depositarla al cuidado de los hombres.

- Entonces ¿aún hay elfos aquí?

* * *

Observar y apuntar…¡Observar y apuntar!Menuda mierda de misión era esa. ¡Con elfos delante!Y encima a mantener la boca cerrada.¿ Elegida de entre muchos por tus habilidades¿HABILIDADES¿PARA QUÉ¿Cómo secretaria¡Anda ya!

De todas maneras sería una verdadera idiota si se tragaba una historia como esa. Si no lo veo no lo creo. Y si lo veo y lo creo, eso significa que…voy a conocer a Legolas!

* * *

Legolas se sentó en el asiento que le tenían asignado, aún con la cartera en la mano. Cartera que tendría que devolver luego a la chica con la que se había chocado. Podía también dejarla en recepción, pero prefería dársela en persona…¡no se le fuera a perder!

La gente iba entrando poco a poco en la sala y se iban formando pequeños grupos de personas hablando, los elfos, que eran poco numerosos, evitaban en un principio tener contacto con los humanos y se juntaban con Legolas para observar a las personas que llegaban y comentar sus diferentes impresiones.

Legolas buscaba entre la gente una cara, inconscientemente la de Dawan, quién apareció en ese moemnto por una de las puertas laterales de la sala. Legolas sonrió para sus adentros, debatiendo consigo mismo si entregárselo en ese momento o más tarde, pero fue sacado de forma brusca del debate por una voz, que introdujo la calma en la sala poco a poco.

* * *

Dawan desconectó en cuanto la voz comenzó a llegar a sus oídos. Observar y apuntar, observar y apuntar… se repetía para sí misma. ¡Y una leche! Esto prometía ser un pestiñazo. Comenzó a dibujar alguna que otra cosa en los bordes de su cuaderno. De sopetón, una palabra la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- …los señores elfos- ¿Eins?- que se encuentran aquí a mi derecha- Hay que ver como se lo curran los de la cámara oculta- Porfavor, Legolas, si fuera Ud tan amable…

¡Existen¡EL TÍO RUBIALES¡¡Legolas! Conexión: Legolas era el tío rubiales. Qué bien se me da mi trabajo, soy un hacha relacionando conceptos.

Lo que le extrañaba es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, al chocar con él, verdaderamente eso era algo que se distinguía, con esos ojos color ámbar, esa sonrisa, ese pelo largo y…A ver, a ver a ver….¡Basta! Esto es demasiado. Dawan, contrólate, haz uso de tu autocont…¡madre mía que bueno esta! Ningún ser humano estaría tan bueno. ES decir, tiene que ser un elfo…o bien un experimento genético…humm.

Así tenía Dawan sus pensamientos cuando empezó a oír exclamaciones ahogadas en todo lo largo de la sala. En el centro de ésta, una caja vacía atraía todas las miradas; la caja que se suponía tenía que transportar la piedra de Orthanc.

Tal vez un poco más tarde que los demás ella también soltó una exclamación ahogada. Instintivamente miró a los elfos, imperturbables, que extrañamente emitían todo un aura de furia, frustración y…¿miedo?

- Como tantas otras veces los humanos habéis fallado en la misión encomendada, solo tuvisteis la piedra en vuestro poder durante aproximadamente dos horas ‚?Qué son dos horas comparadas con los incontables siglos bajo nuestra protección! Y, sin embargo, aquí esta la prueba de porqué no debe permanecer ni un segundo en vuestras manos.

Tras emitir estas palabras, Legolas se volvió y junto con los demás Eldar abandonó la sala.

* * *

¡Ineptos, inútiles, dos horas, solo dos horas y la han robado-esto era lo que le hubiera gustado gritarles a la cara a todos ellos. Pero la verdadera cuestión era ¿quién lo había robado? Se suponía que la reunión se había llevado a cabo en el más absoluto secreto. Sólo una cosa estaba clara: había sido durante el tiempo que estuvo en poder de los humanos.

Apretó aún con más fuerza la cartera que llevaba en la mano derecha, olvidando totalmente su dueña.


	4. Para todo lo demás: MASTERCARD

Para todo lo demás...MASTERCARD

Nota: Primeramente, os daremos una explicación(un pocotardía)en palabras de Legolas,de lo que ha pasado desde que finalizó la guerra del anillo y empezó la edad de los hombres. Simplemente imaginad que no todos hubieran abandonado la Tierra Media y estuvieran entre nosotros aún. Para que lo entendáis: la Tierra Media y lo que ahora que nosotros conocemos como Tierra es lo mismo, solo que con muchos años de diferencia. En fin, echadle imaginación.

**No se como será la tercera guerra  
mundial, sólo se que la cuarta será  
con piedras y lanzas.  
Albert Einstein**

Comenzó la edad de los hombres, en la que los elfos abandonarían la Tierra Media para siempre, o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Pero hay fuerzas que el ser humano no debe controlar jamás, fuerzas que corroen la razón y el sentimiento, poderes que han sido razón de su avaricia desde que el hombre es hombre.

Hasta que sea el hombre quien controle este poder y no el poder el que controle a éste deberá ser custodiado por seres que no se dejan llevar por la codicia y que a lo largo de incontables siglos han demostrado ser inmunes a ella: los elfos.

Por eso muchos nos quedamos a pesar de la llamada del mar y del deseo de partir con los nuestros, para velar por el futuro de vosotros los humanos y guardar bajo nuestra custodia los últimos vestigios de lo que fue la Tierra Media.

* * *

_Qué desastre de reunión, el destino de la humanidad…a la mierda…Un Legolas cabreado, no, un momento, un montón de Legolas cabreados (o elfos). Para mí son como los chinos, me parecen todos iguales; bueno, esa mirada…fuf! En fin, esto nos causará muchos problemas, debemos hallar una solución pensándolo detenidamente. Hablando de problemas…¡mi jefe! Bueno, yo no tenía que guardar la cosa esa que han robao, pero ¡seguro que me echa a mí la culpa! Esta es una situación verdaderamente dramática y seria, tantos siglos custodiánd…¿son eso Hot Dogs? Jo, que hambre. Voy a buscar de donde procede el olor._

Es increíble lo que el instinto de supervivencia puede hacer en las personas (que no en los elfos tan perfectos ellos), lo único que se podía observar era a una mujer despeinada, ojos viciosos, olfateando el aire a la vez que se abría paso entre la multitud de gente que cada día poblaba las calles de Nueva York.

- Póngame un hot dog-dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso con aire importante-ah! Y una coca-cola…

_Balance de la situación: Hot Dog: 2,50$, Coca-cola:1$, abrir el bolso y comprobar con estupefacción que no llevas el monedero: no tiene precio._

- Estooo…ejem…sa…¿Cuánto me has dicho que era?

- 3,50 señorita.

- Jejeje…le va a parecer esto muy gracioso, pero…quiero hacer una devolución.

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos, que no tengo hambre-GRRRRRRRRR

- Eso ha sido su estómago

_Traidor. En la que me he metido. El destino de la humanidad en juego¡ y yo no puedo pagar un maldito hot dog!_

- Perdonde señora- _¿Cómo que señora?-_ ¿puede acabar de una vez?

_Me vuelvo y…¡desde cuando hay una cola tan larga para comprar un hot dog! Bueno, desde que yo estoy aquí._

El ketchup comenzaba a desplazarse del hot dog a su brazo. _Hay que tomar una resolución…¡coreeeer¡Pies pa que os quiero!

* * *

_

_Patético. pa-te-ti-co. pe-a-te-e-te-i-ce-o. PATÉTICO._

_He cometido mi primer robo…y qué primer robo¡un hot dog! Y no nos olvidemos de la coca-cola. Dios¿me buscará la INTERPOL? Toda una vida de honradez a la basura. Dios, me siento fatal…mmm ¡mostaza! Es que cualquier cosa sienta bien a las cuatro de la tarde cuando aún no has comido. _

_¿Las cuatro de la tarde!_

_Oh oh, vuelvo a llegar tarde.

* * *

_

Legolas miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, que a la larga, siempre se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar: el mar. Porqué no se había ido en ese maldito barco, era una pregunta que se hacía a menudo. Jamás en tantos años se había sentido tan frustrado, furioso, desesperado, y sobre todo decepcionado.

Algo irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Mejor dicho, alguien. Observó estupefacto como una mujer cruzaba la calle y se escondía tras un muro engulliendo con pasión un ¿cómo se llamaba¿Hot Dog¡Por los Valar! Le recordaba a Gollum.

- Su Ilustrísima, los convocados ya están reunidos.

- Diles que iré enseguida.

* * *

Dawan, nota mental para mi misma: matar al jefe. 

La bronca ya estaba asegurada por llegar tarde ¡pero esto ha sido intolerable! Por suerte el jefe todavía no tiene la capacidad de leer el pensamiento.

Flashback

- …¿y qué tipo de apuntador eres tu? Aquí solo veo un Picasso…- _Bueno, al menos tengo talento-¡_Un montón de garabatos en una hoja¡Esto es la síntesis de la reunión que debemos entregar en mano a los elfos más tarde! Quiero que la repitas ahora mismo.- _Pero qué me estás contando…que síntesis quieres que te haga si la reunión ha sido un desastre. Mejor que vean dibujitos a lo que realmente ha pasado…eso solo serviría para cabrearles más. Síntesis de la reunión…buah! Por donde quiere que empiece jefe, por la parte en la que quedamos en ridículo o por la que Legolas nos llama ineptos?_

Fin del flashback

Ayyyyy!(suspiro) Supongo que tendré que hacerlo algún día. Pero antes…¿dónde he puesto el maldito monedero?


	5. El legendario arco de Legolas

EL LEGENDARIO ARCO DE LEGOLAS

Nota del autor: Disculpas, Perdon, Sorry, Pardon, Excusez-moi...no me lo se en más idiomas...¡glups! Qué más puedo deciros queridos lectores. Esa cosa "maravillosa" llamada tiempo va en mi contra... No es una excusa, es una realidad :-D Espero que os guste y que no tengáis que esperar dos años más para el siguiente capítulo...

¡Muchas gracias queridos lectores!

**Hay algo que da esplendor a cuanto existe, y es la ilusión de encontrar algo a la vuelta de la esquina. ****Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

Legolas

_Más reuniones…Si no fuera porque estamops en el siglo XXI, cogería mi "legendario arco" y me pondría a disparar flechas a todos los seres humanos, apuntando especialmente al…_

- ¡Auuu¡Por los Valar¡Pero qué...!

- Mi señor…le preguntan su opinión. ¿Cree que ese sería el procedimiento adecuado?

* * *

…_mmm…piensa Dawan piensa…_

"_Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" _

_¡Ja! No._

"_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado" _

_¡Pero qué bonito! Y tiene elfos y todo! …no. ¡¡¡Lo tengo!!_

"_Y Legolas se levantó con aire homicida y empezó a disparar felchas en el trasero a todos los miembros de la sala. Y colorín colorado, este cuento homicida se ha acabado." _

_¡Toooodos muertos! Jajajaja (risa diabólica)._

_Soy una gran escritora¡ojalá me contraten!_

_Ahora en serio, barajemos las posibilidades de llegar a presentarle esta síntesis de la reunión a mi jefe._

_Posibilidad a) Morir aplastada por un torrente de saliva y rabia según me echa por la puerta._

_Posibilidad b) Se le estalla la vena esa que tiene en la frente (por cierto qué feo que es el pobre…así le sale la mala leche) y me quedo sin jefe… ¡HURRA! Porqué no se barajará esta posibilidad más veces…_

_Posibilidad c) Mejor lo dejamos._

* * *

Legolas caminaba furioso, un humor que había mantenido toda la mañana. ¿Porqué cambiarlo? _Quién merece una sonrisa mía. No, qué humano merece una sonrisa mía. _Mete la mano en el bolsillo._ ¿Qué es esto?_ _Ah…mi monedero. Rosa, algo raído, con facturas saliéndose de un lateral…mmm…un momento, esto no es mío. _

Al final del pasillo, escucha una melodía desentonada, cantada por una mujer que le resulta familiar. Se detiene a unos metros de él sin percatarse de su presencia mientras clava una cartulina enorme en el tablón de anuncios, ahora completamente cubierto por ella, todos los demás anuncios olvidados.

* * *

- En la granja de pepito…iaiaoooooo…eeeee…y cantaba un periquito…bueno, no se si cantaba…iaiaiaiaaiooooooo…lalalaalalalalala…iaiaOOOOOOOO…

_Me encanta esa parte. Gracias fabuloso público. Veamos qué tal queda mi anuncio de búsqueda y captura:_

WANTED

MONEDERO SALVAJE SUELTO POR LA CIUDAD

Se busca monedero que atiende a la siguiente descrición:

Rosa, con un llavero de hello kitty (es un regalo de mi madre…), algunas fotos mías pegadas (devuélvanlas todas, por favor), cinco dólares, muchas facturas pendientes...

_Y bla bla bla… ¡queda bien! Tal vez la parte de la recompensa sea demasiado…tampoco creo que vaya a dar diez dólares por él. ¡Pierdo dinero!_

Legolas pasa a su lado, caminando por las sombras, silenciosamente, procurando no ser visto… Pero no iba atener tanta suerte.

_Mmm…pero qué bien huele. Lilas silvestres, alguna rosa…A ver de dónde viene. ¡EL TÍO RUBIALES! Está a m,enos de un metro de mí…si esque este tío tiene algo que, no se, algo que…¡algo que me pertenece1…¡¡Mi monedero!!_

- ¡Ladrón!

_Vale, eso ha sido un arrebato estúpido e infantil._

- ¿Disculpe?

_Los elfos no roban…es un principio. A menos que se crea…¡que yo le he robado la piedra! Y sea una venganza…qué tiste._

- Me refería que ese monedero que tu…eeee…que usted lleva en la mano, tengo la impresión de que me pertenece.

* * *

_Si no fuera porque fuera demasiado inaudito, juraría que me ha acusado de robar el monedero antes de pedírmelo educadamente. Pero no…creo que necesito distraerme y esto parece una buena distracción._

- Tome. Sale muy favorecida con la falda hawiayana.

- Perdón?

* * *

_¿Me está vacilando? No, no creo que los elfos tengan humor. Aunque esa sonrisita que me está poniendo…ufff qué sonrisita… Yo no se que feromonas emiten estos tipos, pero es impresionante._

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

_Mmmmm, yo sé que se llama Legolas. ¿No le interesa saber mi nombre¿Tomamos un cafetito?_

- Legolas ¿verdad? - _¡Genios al poder!- _Mi nombre es Dawan.

- Encantado. Tal vez nos veamos algún día por aquí. - _¿No hay cafetito?- _Me complace haber sido de utilidad- ¡_Será impersonal! Soso…lo que gana de guapo lo pierde de interesante. Bueno, miento._

- Errrrr…sí. Bien, claro…- ¡

* * *

_Dawan, Dawan…es un nombre bonito…y una mujer bonita (no hay muchas hoy en día…escasean)…me suena el nombre. _

FLASHBACK REUNIÓN

- Lo más probable es la presencia de un topo entre nosotros. Aquí barajamos algunas de las posibilidades. Humanos que han sabido más recientemente de nosotros suponen la principal amenaza. Entre los miembros encontramos a Mike Timan, Lorena Carll, Dawan Cuevas…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


End file.
